1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back tension mechanism and a roll medium conveying device, and more particularly, to a back tension mechanism compatible with both an inward wound medium roll with a printing surface facing inward and an outward wound medium roll with a printing surface facing outward.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-126230 discloses a thermal transfer printer compatible with both an inward wound paper roll and an outward wound paper roll. The thermal transfer printer includes a roll holder for holding a paper roll, a printing unit for transferring ink onto paper from the paper roll, and a damper mechanism disposed on a paper conveying path between the roll holder and the printing unit.